Large varieties of user equipment (UE) devices may be used within a communication system. Many of these different devices have different capabilities based on the structure, circuitry, and configuration of a specific device. Embodiments described herein relate to such UEs signaling with network elements to establish UE capabilities that may be used for UE communications.